


Midsummer with friends

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [38]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Just before Midsummer Anna gets to hear from Patrik again and Yusuke returns from his long business trip in USA. Paavo has invited Anna and Yusuke to his cottage at Iniö island to spend Midsummer together with the rest of Apocalyptica. Travelling with a kitten and a baby isn't straightforward and Anna has her doubts about seeing Perttu and Johanna together but at least the start of the holiday turns out to be pleasant. Seeing Mikael again makes Anna hope that Sebastain would be there with him.  When that's not the case, Anna decides to ask Sebastian to meet her once more because she has a special request for him...In the middle of Midsummer preparations Yusuke gets shocking news about his lost daughter Miyu. She might be alive and well living with another family. The time of miracles is not over.





	1. Patrik revisited

## Patrik revisited (1)

I almost had a stroke when I picked up my buzzing cellphone and noticed that the call was from Patrik. Hundreds of unsettling thoughts dashed through my brain before I managed to pick up the call with my shaky fingers.

“Hi … Patrik”, I stammered sounding probably very confused.

“Hi Anna. I hope I’m not disturbing…”

“No, you’re not disturbing at all. It’s nice to hear from you again. Is there something I can do for you?” I asked trying to get my wits back.

“I just thought to congratulate you for having a baby and getting engaged. Yusuke told me and Naoki about Lumi’s birth a while ago. He was all hyped about participating in the childbirth”, Patrik explained.

“I’m sure he was. I was afraid he might faint but he made it through like a man… ”, I joked to break the ice. “To be honest, he was a great support for me and took good care of Lumi while I wasn’t able”, I added immediately as I wasn’t sure if Patrik understood my crooked sense of humor.

“I think the event left a lasting imprint on him. Naoki assured me he has never seen Yusuke so excited. I’m glad he’s got some happiness in his life after all the tragedy.”

      I was curious to know more about Patrik’s own situation so I decided to ask about it even though it wasn’t my business anymore.

“By the way, how are things with you and Naoki? The last time we talked you said Naoki was evading you. Have you made any progress?” I asked before I realized that Patrik might not remember his discussions with me.

“Err…Did we talk about that?” Patrik asked sounding very unsure.

“Yes, you wanted to have him as your boyfriend and was pretty frustrated about your progress”, I replied frankly. I wasn’t going to pretend that I didn’t know about his sexual orientation when I did.

Well…things are much better now. We are having a nice time together.”

“That’s great! All I want is you to be happy but I must admit that I’ve missed you.” I continued along the same lines. He deserved to know the truth.

“I’m sorry…but did we…have a relationship? I know it’s a stupid thing to ask but it seems that I have some kind of blackout in my memory. Must have had a concussion or something…”

“Yeah, you could call it a relationship but don’t bother your head with that anymore. Bygones are bygones. You were my best friend and I hope you still are.”

“I sometimes get these glimpses of you and me. They have started to bother me…That’s one of the reasons I decided to call you.”

      I had difficulties not to giggle because I could guess what kind of glimpses he had seen.  “Err…is there something more I can help you with?”

“Actually there is. I have neglected my Japanese studies lately and I thought I would ask you to join me in a short intensive course in August. I do remember you were my study partner last year.”

“I haven’t studied much either because Lumi has consumed all my energy. The situation is getting better so I could perhaps start some studies in August. Please send me the details of the course. I will have to check the schedule with Nina. I will need a babysitter during the lessons.”

“It’s five times on Mondays starting August the 3rd, three hours at a time. I will send you the link to the program right away”, Patrik enthused.

“It will be a pleasure to see you again and work together after such a long time”, I said my heart bursting with happiness. Losing Patrik all of a sudden had left a deep and never-healing scar in my heart. I would gladly have him as my friend even if I wouldn’t feel about him the same way I did when Sebastian was there with him.

“The pleasure is all on my side”, Patrik replied politely. “Please let me know if you can join the course.”

“I will. Have a nice Midsummer with Naoki!” I concluded and finished our call.

      I had to sit down on my living room sofa and take a few deep breaths to calm down after the phone-call. The turmoil inside my head was so strong that I couldn’t think straight and my hands were shaking. It’s not often when you get to experience someone raising from the dead.

      While I was still sitting there, my phone clinked and I found the link to the course program in my email. The content of the course was fine for me and the other details just as Patrik had told me. I had a short discussion with Nina about the schedule. Nina’s employment with me would end at the end of August, which was also the final day of the course, so babysitting was secured for the whole course.

      I clicked the registration tab on institute’s webpage slightly worried that the course might be fully booked but it wasn’t. After payment and confirmation from the institute I sent Patrik a message telling that I was in. He replied immediately with a smiley and message ‘See you in August!’ For sure I wasn’t going to wait until August. I would figure out a way to see him face to face before that.


	2. Reunion with Yusuke

## Reunion with Yusuke (2)

Yusuke would return from his business trip to USA on Thursday, June the 18th, just in time to celebrate his first Midsummer in Finland. The three-day Midsummer celebration was this year a bit early, 19th-21st of June, whereas the real summer solstice was on 21st of June.

       Before Yusuke’s business trip I had explained him in detail about the Finnish Midsummer traditions and the importance of this celebration. In many respects it was a pagan feast with midnight sun, bonfires, sauna, good food, booze and dancing. People escaped from the cities to the countryside to meet their friends and relatives.

      Paavo had invited team Apocalyptica, which included also me and Yusuke, to his cottage at island Iniö in Turku archipelago. I first hesitated to accept his invitation but then I thought that seeing the Midsummer at archipelago might be a one-time opportunity for Yusuke. Besides, I would have to learn to live with seeing Perttu and Johanna together no matter how painful it was for me. Mikko would be there with Mikael and Eicca with Kirsi so I would have plenty of good company in addition to Yusuke.

      Spending three days in the countryside with a new born baby and a kitten wasn’t a simple undertaking. Therefore I had made a long list of things we needed to take with us. When Yusuke finally arrived back to Finland on Thursday afternoon I left Nina to take care of Lumi and drove to the airport to meet him. The plan was to drive to his apartment to pick up all the things he needed for the holiday and then spend the night at my place.

“You look exhausted”, I said and stroked gently Yusuke’s cheek. We were standing in the middle of his half- empty living room his luggage scattered around us.

“Yeah, I need a shower and you to revive me. Eleven days full of meetings and dinners with customers is really exhausting. Three years ago I didn’t mind the long workdays but now I need my own time too. I’d rather spend my evenings with you and Lumi”, Yusuke complained and folded his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

“Would you like to scrub my back?” Yusuke asked sliding his palms along my back and to my behind.

“Hmm, I will gladly scrub any part of you, front or back”, I murmured as my longing for him almost blind-sighted me. I’d had an interesting eleven days during Yusuke’s absence but that didn’t prevent me from missing my Japanese warrior. “Let’s take the shower right away, the luggage can wait”, I proposed and grabbed Yusuke’s hand to lead him to the bathroom.

     Our clothes vanished in a split of a second and we found ourselves under the gushing water in deep embrace. I wanted my body to merge with his so badly that I started to cry. “What is it? Yusuke asked when he noticed my tears.

“I just realized how much I need you. It’s painful…”

“Yeah, love and pain go hand in hand. You just can’t avoid it”, Yusuke whispered and gave me a gentle kiss. Maybe he meant it to be gentle all the way through but he didn’t know me. If I couldn’t merge myself with him I could devour him instead and be one with him that way. In between our kisses I wanted to bite him so I sank my teeth into his shoulder and sucked his neck full of love marks.  In my passion didn’t care when he did the same to me.

      When kissing wasn’t enough anymore, Yusuke whirled me around and pushed himself inside me. Now this was closer to the merger I wanted so desperately. He took the start very slowly probably wanting to prolong the enjoyment. I leaned against the bathroom wall and concentrated on feeling his movements inside me. As always our fit was perfect.

      I don’t know what Yusuke did but suddenly I got again this mind-blowing sensation of dashing through the universe with strange light phenomena whirling around me. This had happened to me only once before, when Sebastian made love to me for the last time. I passed out that time and now it was very close to happening to me again. When my orgasm came my knees felt so weak that I was afraid I might collapse. Luckily Yusuke had a firm grip of my hips and more or less kept me standing with his dick firmly planted inside me.

      After our ‘shower’ my legs felt like spaghetti and my head was swimming. I had to sit down on the toilet seat and rest my head in my hands. My heart was still banging against my ribcage like a sledgehammer. “That was really something…weird and wonderful”, I mumbled trying to clear my head.

Yusuke turned to look at me. “Are you okay?” he asked his voice full of worry. He stepped in front of me and stroke my hair with his hand. He was still completely naked and I couldn’t help admiring his firm body and the dark hair around his manhood. What a quality specimen for a man!

I rested my forehead on his belly and slid my hands onto his buttocks. “I’m fine, just let me rest for a while here. You’re so beautiful…”

      Yusuke took his time and waited patiently while I recovered from our exceptional lovemaking. My weakness vanished as quickly as it came and I was soon back to my energetic self. I tried not to think about the strange things that happened to me with Yusuke just before. When the same thing first happened with Sebastian I was sure that it was because of him, but now I wasn’t sure anymore. Maybe there was something wrong with me making me faint at the moment of my orgasm. That was a scary thought.


	3. Welcome to Iniö

## Welcome to Iniö (3)

Yusuke stayed the night at my place because we would start early on Friday morning towards Turku and the island of Iniö. My car became pretty full when we had packed in there Lumi in her safety seat, Muru in its cage, Lumi’s carriage and all our luggage and groceries. Paavo had promised to pick us up with his boat at Kustavi because the ferry to Iniö would most likely have a very long queue. Eicca and Kirsi would travel with their boat from Sipoo to Helsinki to pick up Mikko and Mikael and then directly to Iniö. I actually didn’t know how Perttu and Johanna were planning to get to Paavo’s cottage. I assumed that they had driven there already earlier to avoid the Midsummer Eve’s rush hour on the ferries.

      The weather was sunny but slightly cool when we boarded Paavo’s boat at Kustavi. The sceneries of Turku archipelago were magnificent but it was a bit difficult for me to enjoy the boating. Yusuke didn’t seem to have any problems with this short sea voyage. He watched with keen eyes at the small islands and the summer cottages on them. Their inhabitants were already in Midsummer mood waving to us merrily when we drove by. 

      As I guessed Perttu and Johanna had arrived earlier and were waiting for us on the pier when we moored. I tried to ignore the pain of seeing them together but I knew that these three days were not going to be easy. Anyways I was happy when Perttu gave me warm hug and cuddled Lumi before doing anything else. Perttu and Johanna helped us to carry our belongings to one of Paavo’s outbuildings. I surrendered Lumi to Perttu after that because he just couldn’t keep his hands off his daughter.

      Paavo had several old granaries on his property that could be used for sleeping during the summer months. At least ours had electricity but not running water or toilet. The main house was quite large with modern facilities. We brought main part of our foodstuffs to the main house to be used for cooking the common meals during Midsummer. Eicca’s boat arrived just when we had finished uploading our groceries to the kitchen fridge and cabinets. We all hurried down to the pier to receive them.

      Kirsi leaped on the pier and helped Eicca in docking. “Where’s our little princess?” she called after attaching the boat with a rope to a bollard. She rushed directly to Perttu who was holding Lumi in a baby carrier on his chest. “Jeez, you really are a cute little thing”, Kirsi blabbered and stroke Lumi’s cheek. Lumi was sleeping soundly in her father’s safekeeping without knowing anything about the hassle around her.

      When Kirsi was done with admiring Lumi, she turned her attention to Yusuke who stood beside me looking a little reserved. Kirsi’s overwhelming energy had probably come as a surprise to him although I had warned him about Eicca’s Duracell wife. “Ah Yusuke, so good to see you finally!” the red-headed pocket rocket said and gave a big hug to Yusuke. “I’m so jealous! Where do you find all these handsome men?” she whispered winking an eye at me.

“Nice to meet you too, Kirsi. I’m glad to have you as Lumi’s godmother”, Yusuke replied politely. “I and my colleagues came for a dinner at Anna’s place last March. That’s how she found me and I her…”

“Oh, how romantic! Congratulations for your engagement!” Kirsi continued and then turned to greet Paavo and his wife.

     Meanwhile, Mikko and Mikael had unloaded their belongings from the boat to the pier and came to greet us after that. Yusuke had seen the photos I had taken from Mikael sleeping with Lumi but I guess he wasn’t prepared for the beauty of the young priest, at least I wasn’t. He was absolutely dazzling and rushed to hug me before Mikko had time do anything. My heart skipped a beat when I felt his electrifying touch. Was Sebastian with him again? “So good to see you again. I made a sermon of my life that night I spent at your place. Your company really inspired me!” he enthused.

      After greeting me Mikael turned to Yusuke and offered him his hand. “Mikael Mercato at your service.” Mikael obviously had an eye for male beauty as his eyes stayed fixed in Yusuke’s for much longer than what was suitable.  I noticed that his keen gaze made Yusuke slightly uncomfortable. Yusuke knew very well that Mikko and Mikael were lovers, so he probably didn’t know how to take this sudden interest from Mikael’s side.

“Err, It would be nice if Lumi was baptized by someone in the family”, Yusuke mumbled trying to break free from Mikael’s gaze.

“I’d be happy to do it anytime it suits Anna, Perttu and you”, Mikael said flashing his beautiful smile to Yusuke. “I heard you are going to decide about Lumi’s middle name. Have you already thought about the possible name candidates?”

 “Yes, I have some alternatives on my list. I should probably check them out with you before we decide anything”, Yusuke replied glancing at me.

“Please do”, Mikael said looking very satisfied. He was clearly looking forward to talking with Yusuke again.

     Mikko waited patiently for Mikael to finish his exchange with Yusuke before he approached me. “I’m so glad that you found such a good man”, he whispered into my ear when he gave me a hug.

“Me too”, I grinned. “How’s your back? I heard it was quite awful for some time…”

“It’s okay now but I will have to be careful with it. Mikael can do all the wood chopping for me this time”, Mikko joked referring to the mandatory procedure of heating sauna every day at Paavo’s place.

“This is Yusuke, my fiancé“, I introduced Yusuke to Mikko.

“Hayashi Yusuke, pleased to meet you. I would be glad to participate in the wood chopping and sauna heating activities. I understood that you and Paavo are the sauna masters here”, Yusuke offered his help. Mikko gave an appreciative looks at Yusuke’s muscular body and nodded. “You’re most welcome to participate. I can teach you all there is to know about sauna heating during these three days.”

      Eicca came last to greet us after he had secured the boat properly to the pier and unloaded their belongings from the boat. “I feel I already know you, but it’s good to see you finally in person”, the blond giant told Yusuke. Yusuke was tall for a Japanese so he normally didn’t have to look up to the people he met but Eicca was an exception. The tall leader of Apocalyptica was a really magnificent sight with his long blond hair. Yusuke was clearly intimidated by Eicca’s size but his friendly smile made Yusuke relax very quickly.

 “Well, the feeling is mutual. Anna has told me so much about you”, Yusuke replied playfully. I was convinced that these two guys would enjoy each other’s company very much. They both liked doing practical things with their hands and loved physical exercise. 

       Eicca’s and Kirsi’s lodgings were very close to ours so we walked there together with them talking this and that. Eicca told Yusuke about their estate at Sipoo where the nature was very present and there was always something to repair. Even for Yusuke it was a bit strange that an international rock star was enjoying garden work, roof maintenance and lawn mowing during his free time not to speak about running or skiing in the surrounding forests.

      Now that we had the whole team gathered, it was time to start preparing for the Midsummer Eve’s celebration. There was still plenty to do with sauna heating, building bonfires, cooking dinner and planning the evening program. But first we would all sit down and enjoy an afternoon coffee or tea together.

“I was a bit surprised when Perttu asked us to be Lumi’s godparents. What happened to Patrik? Wasn’t he supposed to be the godfather?” Kirsi asked in her straightforward manner when the two of us were alone in the main house kitchen cooking tea and coffee for a party of eleven people.

“I think he had some kind of accident and lost part of his memory. Actually he phoned me last Wednesday and told me that his memory is starting to come back. Anyways, I didn’t want to bother him with this godfather issue as he obviously didn’t remember much about me or Lumi.

“That sounds really weird but these things happen… All the same, we are very happy to be Lumi’s godparents. It’s somehow natural considering the long history Eicca and Perttu have together”, Kirsi said looking thoughtful. Suddenly she grabbed my face into her hands and gave me a kiss. “Besides, we have a history too”, Kirsi reminded me and gave me a dazzling smile. The glitter in her blue eyes was inviting…

      I was about to say something witty but we were interrupted by Johanna who entered the kitchen carrying a bunch of wild flowers. The plan was to serve the coffee in the main house dining room where the table was long enough to fit the whole party and decorate the table with two vases full of wild flowers. We dug up two glass jars from the kitchen cabinets and Johanna arranged the flowers in them while I and Kirsi laid the table with coffee mugs and plates for the fresh doughnuts Paavo’s wife had baked and Karelian pasties I had brought.

      Paavo started our common Midsummer celebration by welcoming all the guests, particularly Johanna, me and Yusuke, who hadn’t visited the place before. After that we toasted with sima, a nonalcoholic Finnish spring mead that was suitable for everybody, including children. During the coffee we discussed about the day’s schedule and decided who should do what to get the party going.

      I joined the entertainment team that was responsible of planning all the outdoor activities including games, competitions, music and dances. The other team members were Mikael, Kirsi and Paavo’s two teenage sons. Yusuke joined Mikko and Paavo in heating up sauna and finalizing the bonfires that would be lit in the evening. Eicca would be our grilling master together with Perttu. Johanna offered to help Paavo’s wife in preparing the salads and the buffet type dinner we would have in the evening.  

 


	4. Prayers and plans

 

## Prayers and plans (4)

Lumi woke up conveniently when everybody was going their separate ways. I took her from Perttu and returned to our outbuilding to change her into dry nappies and feed her. Paavo’s daughter followed me because she was eager to see Muru, our kitten. I let her take Muru out for a walk in a leash while I fed Lumi. Luckily the outhouse had electricity and some basic household appliances like microwave and a small fridge so I could tend to Lumi’s needs there without going to the main house.

      My thoughts strayed to Sebastian while I was feeding Lumi with the infant formula. Suddenly it occurred to me that I could check Sebastian’s presence by trying to see Mikael with my talent. If I couldn’t locate Mikael, Sebastian was most likely there with him. Sebastian had told me himself that I couldn’t see Patrik because of him. However, my disappointment was deep when I found Mikael easily on the first try. To my surprise I didn’t find him alone or with Mikko. He was talking with Yusuke and judging by Mikael’s expressions he was doing his best to seduce my lovely fiancé.

       Their discussion was about Lumi’s middle name; what kind of names were suitable and how they should be written to qualify as a Finnish name. Yusuke had written his name candidates on paper in kanji, hiragana and in roman letters. They were discussing the alternatives side by side, very close to each other so that their arms and shoulders were brushing. Mikael glanced at Yusuke now and then his eyes full of longing. I almost felt pity for him. I too would have liked to stroke Yusuke’s cheek or kiss him. Their discussion seemed to end successfully because Mikael tapped Yusuke at the back and let his hand rest on his shoulder a moment too long. Yusuke didn’t seem to mind although being touched by a male like that must be very new to him. I remembered how he was startled even by my hugs at first.

      Lumi’s whimper brought me back to the reality of our outbuilding. She had drank most of her formula and refused to have more. I took her into my arms and tapped her back to make her burp. After I had changed her into dry nappies, I laid her in the cot to sleep. Of course my thoughts returned to Sebastian again when I was sitting there waiting for Lumi to fall asleep. Was my obsession with Sebastian going too far? I was constantly searching for him and the way he made me feel when he was with Patrik or with Mikael. I would have to find a way to talk with him about all this or his memory would haunt me for the rest of my life. Besides I had a small request for him.

      As I didn’t possess a heavenly email or messenger, I would have to contact him by conventional means aka by praying. Without further hesitation I crossed my hands and started to pray. I asked Sebastian to come and see me so that we could talk things over. In case he wanted to come during Midsummer, Mikael would be the right person to be used in our communication.

I was about to repeat my petition when Paavo’s daughter returned with Muru. “Are you praying?” she asked looking very serious.

“Yes, I was praying to my guardian angel”, I replied not wanting to lie to her.

“Do you have a guardian angel?” she wondered. It sounded as if a guardian angel was as cool as having a rock star as a friend.

“Everybody has one. Mine calls himself Sebastian. But angels are very shy so please keep this as a secret between us”, I asked wanting to change the subject to something less sensitive. “How was your outing with Muru?”

“Walking a cat is a tedious task. He wanted to climb to every tree and sat for minutes staring at grasses swaying. I think he caught a butterfly. Muru is really fast”, the girl reported aptly. I had just about the same experiences about walking a cat but it was important to let the kitten familiarize itself with the surroundings so that it could find its way home if it slipped out accidentally.

      After feeding Muru we left to the main house and took Lumi with us in a carriage. Our planning meeting was due in fifteen minutes but I could see that Mikael was already there with Kirsi. The meeting would be held on the main house veranda which had a table flanked by two long benches. When Paavo’s two sons joined us we started the meeting that lasted about an hour.

      The boys had a ready-made list about games and competitions including throwing darts, playing mölkky throwing game and having a wife carrying competition. However, they were thrilled when I told them that Yusuke had his kyuudo bow and darts with him and that he had promised to teach the shooting technique to everybody who was interested in the art.

      Mikael had an acoustic guitar and he promised to accompany anyone who wanted to sing. Kirsi of course volunteered to sing so I didn’t have to. The pier was an excellent place to have the singing and dancing activities. The boys had a portable Bluetooth speaker that could play music directly from the cellphone. I promised to compile a playlist containing all mandatory waltzes, tangos and foxtrots needed in Midsummer dances. I didn’t bother to mention that there was also going to be some modern dance music.

      When Paavo, Mikko and Yusuke returned to the main house, they told us that sauna was now ready for bathing. Kirsi proposed that she and I with Lumi could take the first turn and Paavo’s wife and daughter and Johanna the second one as women needed more time to prepare for the evening. Mikael asked if he, Mikko, Paavo and Yusuke could take the third turn leaving the last one to Eicca, Perttu and Paavo’s two sons. When the bathing turns had been agreed everyone retired for a short rest at their own quarters. Yusuke was eager to tell me about the wood chopping and sauna heating under Paavo’s and Mikko’s guidance. He was obviously getting very well along with the two guys and enjoyed his new experiences here.


	5. Midsummer miracle

 

## Midsummer miracle (5)

I picked up the towels and changed into a bathrobe already at our lodgings.  The sauna was located on a high cliff close to the seashore. Long wooden stairs lead from sauna down to the beach and the pier. The pier had stairs to the water to facilitate swimming. On the front of the sauna there was a long terrace with a table and chairs to cool down and of course admire the wonderful sea view. Crooked pines deformed by sea winds gave some shelter to the terrace. I noticed that Kirsi had already arrived when I entered the sauna dressing room with Lumi.

“I remember how shy and reserved you were when we had our first sauna together. I would never have imagined that a year later you would be the mother of Perttu’s baby and engaged to a Japanese man. Life is really full of surprises sometimes”, Kirsi pondered when we were sitting in the sauna enjoying the low hum of the fire and the sizzle of water on the stove.

“I really didn’t think that my year with Apocalyptica would turn out like this. I’m happy now but it’s difficult to see Perttu with Johanna…although I know how much he cares for me and Lumi”, I confessed my eyes tearing up.

“I can imagine that. It’s difficult not to be jealous. Sometimes Perttu’s and Eicca’s relationship has been too much for me.”

“It’s funny….They probably don’t have an idea what has happened between us”, I smiled through my tears.

“I don’t think they would mind”, Kirsi commented and stroke my cheek. “Do you want me to scrub your back?”

“Sure…anything you like”, I replied and gave Kirsi a kiss. I needed some love from her.

“Your neck has been bitten pretty badly”, Kirsi remarked when she had finished scrubbing my back and moved over to wash the front side.

“Yeah, we got carried away when Yusuke returned from his business trip. He’s a wonderful lover”, I mumbled enjoying when Kirsi rubbed my breast with a soft sponge.

“I don’t wonder. Anyone would get carried away seeing these”, Kirsi admitted caressing my breasts and the dark nipples.

“Hmm…please suck me… ”, I pleaded wanting to experience once again Kirsi’s skills in oral sex. She sat down on a low stool, pulled me in front of her and started to lick my clit with her tongue. It didn’t take long before her daring tongue flipped me over the edge and released strong contractions inside body. At the moment of my orgasm I buried her face against my pussy and moaned like I was going to die right there.

      Just when I had reached my climax, there was a hasty knock on the door and Johanna’s alarmed voice called my name. Actually she didn’t wait for my reply but opened the door immediately after the knock. There was nothing we could do or say when she was staring at us looking utterly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, but Yusuke got a call from Japan and now he’s in some kind of shock. He’s just repeating that Anna was right… I think you should come and talk with him to calm him down”, Johanna explained her cheeks glowing and after that closed the door quickly.

“Hmm…That was a shock to her”, I remarked my heart still thudding at double rate. “I think I know what this is all about but I think I’d better go and check on Yusuke. Could you please give Lumi a bath while I’m away?”

“Sure, I will gladly bathe the little princess. Please come and pick her up when you can. I would like to take a swim”, Kirsi replied.

“I will probably come with Yusuke so please put your bathrobe on. We don’t want to upset him more than necessary.”

“Am I that horrible?” Kirsi complained pouting her lips.

“No you’re not horrible but Yusuke is not as comfortable with nudity as we Finns are.”

      When I returned to the main house I found Johanna in the living room and saw through an open door that Perttu was sitting with Yusuke in one of the bedrooms. “I think Yusuke is already feeling better. Perttu has been there with him trying to calm him down”, Johanna explained.

      Yusuke jumped up from the bed and rushed to meet me when he saw me coming. “They think they have found Miyu. I did as you recommended and contacted the local authorities again to find out possible survivors of Miyu’s age with unclear identity. They have found a girl who’s DNA doesn’t match with her parents. Now they need my DNA sample to verify the paternity.”

“Oh jeez darling, that is so good news”, I breathed and dived into Yusuke’s arms.

“Yes, in a way it’s good news but the girl doesn’t know me or remember me. I hate the thought of ripping her away from her current family. That would do her more harm than good. The officials also stressed that point.”

“Okay, I can see the problems now but sooner or later she needs to know who her real dad is. Let’s just take one step at a time and find out if she really is Miyu. How does the testing work in this case? Can you take the sample here in Finland and send it to Japan?”

“They will send me instructions by email ASAP”, Yusuke said checking his email. “Nothing yet though.”

      Yusuke turned towards Perttu who had been sitting quietly listening to Yusuke’s account: “Thanks Perttu for helping me. I’ve been getting these panic attacks now and then after the earthquake. The news of Miyu possibly being alive was too much for me.”

 “That’s okay. Hearing news like that would be a shock to anybody. I just hope that things will be cleared quickly. The uncertainty is really difficult to bear. Anyway, the possibility that your daughter is alive and well is worth celebrating tonight!” Perttu replied and stood up to leave. On his way out he gave a friendly tap on Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Would you like to come and take a walk with me? I think we both need some fresh air. Besides I left Lumi with Kirsi so we should pick her up from sauna”, I proposed. I needed some alone time with my fiancé.

“Yeah, fresh air would do me good”, Yusuke replied with a glimpse in his eyes.

      We headed together towards the sauna but first we took a detour to the beach. There was a little sandy spot under the branches of the pines which invited us to sit down. We sat there quietly holding each other watching the seagulls hover over the waves.

“The sound of seagulls reminds me so much of home”, Yusuke whispered and burst into tears. I had never seen him cry like that. All the pain accumulated inside him seemed to force its way out of him with his tears. I held him and let him cry. His sorrow was too deep for me to understand but I didn’t have to. I could be there for him and that was enough.

      When Yusuke had regained his balance, we climbed the stairs from the beach to the sauna and picked up Lumi, who was looking happy after being bathed by Kirsi.

“Thanks godmother! You can now return to sauna and have your swim”, I grinned at Kirsi who was decently dressed in her sauna robe.

 I was about to put Lumi into her carriage to sleep, when Yusuke interfered by grabbing my arm.

“Can I carry Lumi?” Yusuke asked his eyes very intense.

“Of course you can. Just fold this blanket around her. It’s slightly cool out here”, I replied sensing that this moment was somehow important to him.”

“I have suddenly two daughters again!” Yusuke beamed at me with Lumi in his arms. “Miracles still happen!”


End file.
